Supernatural Episode Plot - Hide Ya Kids Hide Ya Wife
by Tynco13
Summary: Disclaimer: This is a fan made episode of Supernatural that I created to add a new adventure to the endless endeavors of the Winchester brothers! I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

A man and his wife are laying together in their bed resting peacefully in the middle of the night when the woman is awoken by the sound of a door breaking open. She bolts upright from her bed in a panic looking towards the door waiting for another sound to confirm her concerns, but she doesn't hear anything. She shakes her husband awake.

"Ben. Ben!" She whispers while rapidly shaking her husband.

"What wrong?" Ben groggily answers.

"Ben I heard something downstairs. I think someone might be in the house." She whispers shakily.

Ben swings his body across the bed and stands up relieving a yawn. He calmly walks towards the door and heads out leaving the woman alone. She eagerly listens waiting to hear from her husband. She waits for what feels like an eternity, when she finally hears a grunt outside the door to her bedroom. She freezes and holds her breath.

Finally, she whispers even more softly, "Ben? B-Ben is that you?"

She hears the grunt again, and then a silhouetted figure moves into the doorway and the woman screams at the top of her lungs.

Ben, who was inspecting the refrigerator, hears the scream and runs up the stairs. Halfway up the steps he hears glass shattering. He makes it into the bedroom to find the bed a mess. The mattress is halfway off the box spring. He looks towards the window. Not only is the glass shattered and covered in blood, it looks like the entire frame was ripped off the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

We see the Impala parked under the shelter of a small gas station shelter next to the gas pumps. Sam is leaning against the car examining his phone screen, when he notices Dean leaving the store shoving a Italian hoagie in his mouth with a bag of snacks in his other hand.

"Dude, do you even stop eating?!" Sammy says sarcasticly.

"Dude, do you ever shut up?" Dean snarkily replies. Sam just rolls his eyes.

"I think we may have a case in Derby Connecticut. Last night a woman was abducted from her bedroom." Sam said.

"Okay, a simple abduction, nothing out of the ordinary. What makes this abnormal?" Dean says with a mouthful of food.

"Get this, the article here says the window where they think she was taken out of, looked like it was ripped right out of the wall."

"So what are we dealing with here? The hulk?"

"Only one way to find out." Sam says opening the passenger door to the Impala. Dean takes a sigh, and sits down in the driver's side of the car. The drive off to their next destination, Derby Connecticut.


	3. Chapter 3

The Impala pulls up in front of the residence of the Ben Horton, and Dean and Sam step out of the car. Dean is dressed up in his usual black suit, with his white undershirt and blue, black and silver tie, and Sam is in his grey suit with the same white under shirt but with a grey and white tie.

Sam walks around the car to stand next to Dean and they begin to walk up the steps to house. It's a red brick house, two stories high with a wide open porch. They make their way to the door and Sam gives Dean his usual nervous look before knocking on the door.

They wait a moment and the see the curtains in front of the windows slightly move and a man peeking through. Dean gives him a smile and nods his head to let him know they want to speak with him.

"Guy sure seems like a stickler if you ask me." Says Dean quietly.

"Can you blame him, his wife was just kidnapped two days ago I'm sure he's on the lookout anything susp-" and Sam gets interrupted mid-thought to the door opening.

We see Ben peeking his eye through the door, which is chain locked.

"What do you want?" Ben says shakily.

Dean and Sam pull out their fake FBI badges to present to Ben.

"FBI, are you Ben Horton?" Dean says confidently, keeping his persona.

"Wh-What is the FBI doing here? I've already spoken with the local police department, they told me to keep my door locked and not to talk to anyone about anything." Ben says.

Dean looks as Sam suspiciously. Something about that doesn't seem right.

"Sorry to bother you sir but we are investigating the disappearance of your wife," Sam intervenes.

"We just want to help you figure out what's going on here sir. If you'd let us in to talk just for a couple of minutes." Dean says.

Ben, hesitates for a second, then closes the door and unchains the lock to the boys in. They enter into a hallway and Ben points to the right doorway which leads to the living room. Sam and Dean take a seat on the couch by the window where Ben was peeking out earlier. Ben sits in the chair across from them. He stares at the ground, begins to play with his hands and says, "What do you want to know?"

"Well, can you tell us what happened two nights ago?" Sam asks.

"I was sleeping in bed with my wife Nancy, when she woke me up. She said she heard a noise downstairs so I went down to look around. I was still halfway out of it you know. I sleep like a rock." Ben said in a very monotone voice.

"Did you notice anything unusual when you went downstairs?" Dean asked.

"Well, not immediately. I went into the kitchen and was in the fridge. I was pouring myself some water when I noticed the back door in the kitchen was partially open. There was wood on the ground from it bed smashed open and that's when I heard Nancy scream. I ran upstairs as quickly as I could but she was gone by the time I got up there." Ben starts to emotional and holds back his tears.

"Sir, would you mind if we took a look at the bedroom?" Sam asked delicately.

"Sure" Ben said with a sniffle. " It's upstairs first door on the right. I can't see the room like that. I just can't."

"We understand sir." Sam said. He nods to Dean and they both head up the stairs and into the bedroom.

The entire room seems like it's been untouched since the incident. Dean heads over to the window while Sam investigates the overturned bed. They both pull out their EMS devices to scan the two areas.

"You getting anything?" Dean asks Sam.

"Nothing. So we know it's not a ghost. Could be a dragon. That's the only thing that could smash a hole in the wall like that." Says Sam.

"No way. Dragons don't usually do the whole breaking and entering thing."

"What could it be then?" Sam askes innocently.

"Not to sure. But whatever did this obviously got some super strength. It looks like the thing literally ripped the window straight off the wall." Dean says.

The boys both head back down to the husband who is still sitting in the chair.

"Mr. Horton, is there anything else you can think of? Any strange smells, cold air, bright lights, anything of that sort that might of happened at the time of the incident?" Sam asked, both him and Dean standing in the hallway.

"Um, what? No, nothing like that…But I did smell something that smelled like sewage." Ben said confused.

Dean and Sam both exchange concerned glances at each other.

"Thank you sir. We'll contact you if there are anymore questions." Dean says. They both head out the door.

"Sewage aye? That sounds a little off to me." Dean says.

"Well, it's all we have at the moment. Let's head back to the motel and look up odors."

"So this is what we've come down to? Looking up smells. You've got to be kidding me." Dean said as he sits down in the driver's seat slamming the door.


End file.
